


50 Shades Of Fritz

by Homosalate, Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Bottom!Johann, Deutsch | German, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Tickling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/pseuds/Homosalate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Johann und Friedrich sitzen mit Cotta beim Abendessen.Letzterer kann ja nicht ahnen, dass Johann es kaum erwarten kann, auf Friedrichs Befehl hin die Handschellen aus der Nachttischschublade zu holen...





	50 Shades Of Fritz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Wir dachten uns, Goethe könnte es mal genießen, bottom zu sein, sich fallen zu lassen, die Kontrolle abzugeben - im Bett eine Seite von sich auszuleben, die (soweit man das eben heutzutage beurteilen kann ... :D) im täglichen Leben weniger zum Tragen kam. 
> 
> Die Art, wie Schiller Goethe im Restaurant teased (sowie mehr oder weniger die ganze fic) ist inspiriert von https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/51006b4a0002d24c06d003e8/1/Von-Dichtern-und-Denkern-Goethe-Schiller- <3
> 
> Wir wünschen euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!

An diesem Abend saßen Johann und Friedrich mit ihrem Verleger Cotta in einem Weimarer Restaurant beim Essen.

Aber Friedrich konnte sich kaum auf das Gespräch zwischen seinem Freund und seinem Verleger konzentrieren. Wahrscheinlich ging es sowieso gerade nur um Iphigenie. Er warf Johann, der neben Cotta ihm gegenüber saß und sich gerade einen Löffel Suppe in den Mund schob, einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, den Wolfi jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso, aber an manchen Tagen hatte er einfach unglaublich Lust auf … diese bestimmte Art von Sex.

Schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn geil werden. Der Gedanke daran, wie Johann unter ihm lag, ans Bett gefesselt, wie er sich unter seinen Berührungen wand, während Friedrich ihn zwar immer wieder reizte, ihm den Höhepunkt aber immer wieder verweigerte. Ja, wenn er Wolfi ein wenig zappeln ließ...

Friedrich biss sich auf die Lippen. In seiner Hose wurde es immer enger. Er schluckte trocken. Eindeutig, er musste sich dringend angewöhnen, weniger Gedanken an einen gefesselten Johann auf seinem Bett zu verschwenden, wenn er mit Cotta im Restaurant saß... vor allem, wenn Johann ihm über den Tisch hinweg gerade liebevoll zulächelte...

Das Kribbeln in seiner Brust breitete sich bis in seinen Unterleib aus.

Friedrich schluckte. Wenn Cotta nicht da wäre ... Dann würde er jetzt langsam seine Hand nach Wolfi ausstrecken. Oder er würde aufstehen, um den Tisch herumgehen, und an Friedrichs Umarmung von hinten würde Johann sofort merken, wie steif er war.

Und dabei war er doch ein erwachsener Mann, kein pubertierender Sechzehnjähriger mehr... Man könnte meinen, er hätte sich besser im Griff. Friedrich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Cotta richtete das Wort an Johann, und Friedrich konnte nur daran denken, welche Laute Johann machte, wenn er ihn beim Sex mit seiner Krawatte knebelte, wie sie es schon zweimal gemacht hatten.

Langsam wurde ihm auch warm. Ziemlich warm... Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände, seufzte leise auf und versuchte, an alle möglichen anderen Dinge zu denken... und nicht an Johann, und wie demütigend es wäre, wenn er ihn hier im Restaurant.... und wie geil Johann das vielleicht finden würde... Er schluckte schwer.

Zögerlich ließ er seinen Fuß nach vorn zu dem von Johann gleiten. Wenn er jetzt hier anfangen würde, ihn zu reizen, würde Johann das zwar nicht gefallen, aber er wäre auch geil, und dann würde er es vielleicht auch endlich ein wenig eiliger haben, nach Hause zu kommen ...

 

Johann zuckte im ersten Moment zusammen, als er auf einmal eine Berührung an seinem Bein spürte. Doch ein Blick über den Tisch hinweg erklärte ihm so einiges. Es war Friedrichs Fuß, der sich gerade an seiner maßgeschneiderten Anzughose aus italienischer Seide rieb, der sich langsam seine Wade hinaufschob, bis er fast seine Kniekehle erreicht hatte...

In Johanns Kopf ratterte es. Was machte Friedrich da? Was sollte das? Und warum tat er so unschuldig? Gleichzeitig spürte Johann, wie ihm das Blut zwischen die Beine schoss, und er wusste, dass ihn die Situation, möglicherweise gleich vor seinem Verleger bloßgestellt zu werden, nicht so erregen sollte.

In seinem Kopf ergab sich eine Art Kurzschlussreaktion, auf jeden Fall schaffte er es gerade noch so, ihn besorgt zu betrachten, als er sich jetzt ein wenig vorbeugte und so tat, als würde er Friedrich genau mustern. Dabei wusste er doch genau, wie Friedrich aussah: erregt. Und zwar genauso erregt, wie er selbst auch gleich sein würde...

„Friedrich? Geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir unwohl...“

 

Cotta unterbrach sich mitten im Satz. Goethe saß über die Tischoberfläche gebeugt da, auch Schillers Haltung wirkte ein wenig verkrampft. Was hatten sie denn nun schon wieder? War Schiller schon wieder krank? Im Geiste verabschiedete er sich von der Hoffnung, an diesem Abend noch zu etwas zu kommen.

 

Friedrich war im Stillen dankbar für Johanns reflexartige Reaktion gewesen und sprang nur zu gern auf den fahrenden Zug auf. Er entschuldigte sich bei Cotta, und als sein Verleger Verständnis zeigte verabschiedeten Johann und er sich rasch.

 

„Was sollte das denn“, zischte Johann Friedrich zu, als sie endlich draußen standen. Friedrich grinste nur, antwortete jedoch nicht. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, griff er zielsicher an Johanns Hintern und ließ seine Hand so selbstverständlich dort, als wäre der sein Eigentum.

Und in gewisser Weise war es das ja auch. In gewisser Weise war Johann ganz und gar sein Eigentum, sein Besitz, er konnte mit ihm tun was er wollte... während ihrer Spielchen zumindest.

Er lehnte sich zu seinem Freund hinüber und hauchte ihm heiser ins Ohr: „Das weißt du ganz genau...“

Wieder fühlte Johann, wie ihm das Blut zwischen die Beine schoss. Friedrichs Hand auf seinem Hintern ging nicht weg, und jetzt begann er seine Pobacke langsam zu kneten. Kaum dass sie im Auto saßen, griff er ihm endlich zielsicher zwischen die Beine.

„Friedrich… lass das. Nicht beim Autofahren“, knurrte Johann. Sein Freund klang gleichzeitig genervt und erregt. Friedrich zog gespielt schmollend seine Hand zurück, aber er sah ein, dass es vernünftiger war, seine Hände vorerst bei sich zu behalten.

Aber Johann wusste genau, was ihn zuhause erwarten würde. Er meinte, das kalte Metall der Handschellen schon um seine Handgelenke zu spüren. Angespannt biss er die Zähne zusammen.

 

Als sie in der Garage standen, beugte Friedrich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, biss ihn vorsichtig in den Hals, während er ihn im Schritt massierte.

Johann konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen, er stöhnte auf.

Friedrich musste leise lachen. „Ja, da stehst du drauf, nicht? Du findest es doch geil, wenn dich mal jemand richtig ran nimmt, oder?“

Er wusste, dass Johann das geil fand. Und er selbst fand es geil, dem anderen diese Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern, während seine Gedanken schon oben im Schlafzimmer waren. Im Schlafzimmer, in der Nachttischschublade, bei den Handschellen...

Während Johann das Auto zusperrte, drängte Friedrich sich von hinten an ihn. Johann hatte sich auf den Weg ins Haus machen wollen, aber Friedrich, der doch um einiges größer war als er, hinderte ihn daran.

„Friedrich ...“ Johann stöhnte leise auf und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte Friedrichs steifen Penis durch die Hose hindurch fühlen.

„Du willst das doch“, murmelte Friedrich ihm ins Ohr. „Gib es doch einfach zu, dass du das willst. Dass du das die ganze Zeit willst.“

Johann biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ja. Ja, ich will es.“                                                   

Friedrich biss ihm wieder von hinten leicht in den Hals, was seinem Freund ein erregtes Stöhnen entlockte. Dann gab er Johann einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Na dann, worauf wartest du noch?“

Friedrich lachte leise, als Johann mit dem Autoschlüssel in Richtung Haus ging. Wie eilig er es auf einmal hatte ...

 

Als sie endlich oben im Schlafzimmer standen, war Friedrich schon ganz zittrig vor Erregung. Er wollte es mindestens so sehr wie Johann, das wusste er. Aber er wusste auch, dass Johann es wollte, wenn er ihn dominierte. Und das hieß für ihn, stark zu bleiben.

Mit gut gespielter Gelassenheit ließ Friedrich sich aufs Bett fallen, und als Johann ihm folgen wollte, schob er ihn mit dem Fuß von sich. „Halt. Zieh dich erst aus.“

Johann schluckte, als er Friedrichs warmen Fuß auf seinem Bauch fühlte. Sein Freund hatte sich zurückgelehnt und die Hände im Nacken verschränkt. Zögerlich lockerte Johann seine Krawatte, begann sein Hemd aufzumachen, Knopf für Knopf. Als er das Leuchten in Friedrichs Augen sah, konnte auch er ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Friedrich ließ das alles doch nicht so kalt, wie er tat.

Friedrich musste sich alle Mühe geben, um noch die Fassade der Gelassenheit aufrecht zu halten. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es immer stärker, sein Penis war hart und drängte ungeduldig gegen seine Hose... Er atmete tief ein und aus.

Sein Blick wanderte über Johanns Brust, seinen muskulösen Oberkörper, und wie jedes Mal musste er daran denken, wie gut gebaut sein Freund doch war, und wie attraktiv er aussah, wo er jede Woche mehrmals ins Fitnessstudio ging.

Johann schien sich unter seinen gierigen Blicken zu winden.

„Zieh das Hemd ganz aus“, sagte Friedrich, musste sich räuspern, weil seine Stimme so rau war vor Erregung. „Und die Krawatte. Socken und Hose auch. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit.“

Johann beeilte sich, Friedrichs Befehl Folge zu leisten. So schnell er konnte, entledigte er sich seiner Kleider und stand schließlich nackt vor dem Bett, auf dem sich Friedrich, noch immer vollständig bekleidet, genießerisch räkelte.

Die Schamröte, die Johann jetzt in die Wangen stieg, musste er nicht einmal spielen. Es war ihm tatsächlich ein wenig peinlich, so vor Fritz zu stehen, und so außerordentlich erregt zu sein, dass seine Erektion steif vor ihm in die Luft ragte. Und das nur, weil Fritz so mit ihm redete... ihn dazu zwang, Dinge zu tun... manchmal verstand er selbst nicht, warum ihn das so erregte. Aber er fand es einfach wahnsinnig geil.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Friedrich. „Warum stehst du hier und glotzt mich an wie ein begossener Pudel? Komm her.“

Manchmal musste Friedrich selbst ein wenig schlucken bei dem, was ihm da immer über die Lippen kam. Woher kam das, dass er so etwas zu Johann sagen wollte? Wann hatte das angefangen? Er wusste es nicht. Die Worte erregten ihn, und dass Johann sich ihm einfach so fügte, das erregte ihn am meisten.

Johann kroch zurückhaltend, fast demütig auf das Bett und auf ihn zu. Friedrich schluckte. Johanns unterwürfig gesenkter Blick ließ Friedrichs Haut am ganzen Körper kribbeln.

„Geht das nicht auch ein bisschen schneller?“, herrschte er Johann an. „Ich bin schließlich noch angezogen. Siehst du das nicht?“

Das Pochen zwischen Johanns Beinen wurde immer stärker, als er zu Friedrich, der sich faul auf dem Laken räkelte, ins Bett stieg und zu ihm hinrobbte. „Immer mit der Ruhe“, murmelte er, den Blick auf seinen Schritt gesenkt, wo sich der Stoff wölbte. Er spürte, dass sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, als er hinzufügte: „Du könntest es ja auch selbst machen…“

Mit der Gespanntheit eines Schuljungen, der seinem Lehrer einen Streich gespielt hatte und nun seine Reaktion abwartete, wartete Johann darauf, wie Friedrich reagieren würde. Johann biss sich auf die Lippen. Er liebte es, Friedrich herauszufordern, zu sehen, wie weit er gehen konnte. Entweder er wies ihn gleich zurecht, oder Johann spürte seinen Ärger darüber erst später, wenn er ihn fickte. Dann war er so richtig hart und kam so richtig zur Sache ...

Und das schien heute der Fall zu sein, denn Friedrich züchtigte ihn nicht, sondern warf ihm nur einen strafenden Blick zu, bevor er Johann scharf anwies, ihn jetzt doch verdammt nochmal endlich auszuziehen.

Johann gehorchte nur zu gerne. Es gefiel ihm, Stück für Stück Friedrichs warme, sommersprossige Haut zum Vorschein zu bringen. Und als sein Freund schließlich ebenso nackt vor ihm lag wie er selbst war, konnte Friedrich schließlich auch nicht mehr verbergen, dass ihn dieses Spiel ebenso erregte wie Johann. Nicht, dass Johann das nicht gewusst hätte. Aber bei aller Unterwürfigkeit bereitete ihm das doch eine gewisse Freude.

Johanns Blick wurde von Friedrichs steifem Penis regelrecht angezogen, und ohne zu fragen griff er ihm zwischen die Beine, knetete, streichelte die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Er wusste, dass Friedrich das ärgerte, wenn er in seiner Pascha-Rolle drin war und Johann trotzdem die Sache in die Hand nahm, und dass es ihn gleichzeitig erregte. Und dass er diese Erregung erst später entladen konnte, wenn sie es miteinander trieben. Beim Gedanken daran, wie Friedrich ihn wütend fickte, wie er ihn heftig in sich spürte und ihn hinter sich keuchen hörte, zitterte seine Hand leicht. Er mochte das so gerne…

Als Friedrich Johanns Hand in seinem Schritt spürte, als er merkte, wie sein Freund begann, seine Erektion zu massieren, musste er sich auf die Lippen beißen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wenn Johann ihn berührte... und er war so erregt... aber er konnte das nicht dulden! Er wollte das nicht, dass Johann etwas tat, das er nicht ausdrücklich gewünscht hatte. Und Johann wollte nicht, dass er ihn nicht für dieses eigenmächtige Handeln bestrafte.

Wieder stieß Friedrich den anderen unsanft von sich. „Was fällt dir ein?!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Da werde ich wohl andere Saiten aufziehen müssen...“ Es war wohl an der Zeit, Johann die Hände zu binden... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...

Friedrich musste schlucken, um sicherzugehen, dass er Herr seiner Stimme war.

„Los. Gib mir die Handschellen.“

Johann musste schlucken. Es war jedes Mal wieder demütigend, von Friedrich ans Bett gefesselt zu werden, und noch demütigender, sich die Fesseln selbst holen zu müssen.

Aber gerade diese Demütigung war es, die Johann einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Wenn er ihm jetzt schon die Handschellen anlegte... wahrscheinlich war Friedrich tatsächlich schon ziemlich gereizt, und ziemlich erregt... vielleicht würde er ihn dann auch endlich bald  ficken... er hoffte es...

Um seinen Freund vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr zu reizen, hob er den Kopf und sah Friedrich trotzig in die Augen. „Wieso?“

Johann sah in Friedrichs Blick, wie überrascht er für einen Moment war, dass er versuchte, sich zu widersetzen. Seine hübschen blauen Augen, die meistens so sanft waren und von denen er erst vor einem Jahr erfahren hatte, wie sich das Blau von unschuldig zu kalt verwandeln konnte, wenn sie im Bett so etwas machten.

Friedrich hatte sich allerdings schon ziemlich bald wieder gefangen. „Weil ich dich verdammt nochmal fesseln will“, sagte er, und fast hatte seine Stimme schon etwas von einem Knurren.

Johann schluckte, als er sich hinüber zur Nachttischschublade beugte und geradezu fühlen konnte, wie Friedrich seinen Hintern mit seinen Blicken betastete.

„Auch die Schlüssel“, sagte er lapidar.

„Wie du wünschst“, murmelte Johann, gab sich geschlagen, und gleichzeitig war diese Niederlage doch genau das, was er sich gewünscht hatte.

Kaum hatte er Friedrich die Handschellen und die Schlüssel übergeben, fühlte er auch schon, wie der andere ihn an den Schultern packte und ihn auf den Bauch drehte. Das nächste, das er spürte, war Friedrichs Knie, das sich in seinen Rücken bohrte, genau zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, um ihn zu fixieren. Und dann griff Friedrich nach seinem rechten Handgelenk, nicht gerade sanft, zog seinen rechten Arm nach oben, er spürte das kalte Metall, das sich ein wenig unangenehm auf seiner Haut anfühlte. Ein wenig unangenehm, wie immer. Und wie immer auch erregend.

Johann spürte seinen Herzschlag hart gegen seine Brust trommeln. Es war jedes Mal unerwartet, weil es so plötzlich war, oder weil er es nicht sehen konnte, manchmal verband Friedrich ihm auch die Augen. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als Friedrich nun auch seinen zweiten Arm packte und auch den zum Bettgestell hinaufzog. Als er das Klicken des Schlosses hörte, überlief es ihn, gleichzeitig wurde es zwischen seinen Beinen noch ein wenig heißer. Jetzt war er mit den Händen ans Bett gekettet, und Friedrich hatte den Schlüssel ...

Nun ließ der andere einen einzelnen Finger leicht über Johanns Rücken gleiten, vom Nacken bis kurz über seinen Hintern.

"Na, wie gefällt dir das?" Johann konnte aus seinem Tonfall das diabolische Grinsen heraushören, das Friedrich auf den Lippen haben musste. "Ich hoffe, du bereust, was du getan hast..."

An Johanns schnellem Atem sah Friedrich, wie erregt der andere war, aber wenn es ihm selbst auch ähnlich ging, so war er doch noch nicht gewillt, viel an der Situation zu ändern. Johann hatte ihn gereizt, und dafür gehörte er bestraft... aber das hier war ja auch bereits ein Teil der Bestrafung.

Johann schien das zu wissen, und er schien es zu genießen, denn er versuchte jetzt, sich halb zu Friedrich umzudrehen, während er vorsichtig fragte: "Aber... was habe ich denn getan...?"

Friedrich schnaubte wütend. "Das weißt du ganz genau! Tu doch nicht so unschuldig!“

„Du hast versucht, mich in diesem Restaurant scharfzumachen, allein durch deine Anwesenheit", murmelte er Johann ins Ohr, sein Knie gegen seinen unteren Rücken gepresst, um ihn festzuhalten. "Du wolltest mich vor Cotta blamieren. Aber nicht mit mir ..."

"Ich habe überhaupt nicht versucht, dich zu blamieren", sagte Johann, doch da hatte Friedrich ihn schon mit einer gezielten Berührung an der Achsel zum Schweigen gebracht. Johann lachte auf, und gleichzeitig konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm heiß und kalt gleichzeitig wurde. Oh nein ... Friedrich würde ihn doch wohl nicht etwa gefesselt kitzeln ... So grausam würde er doch nicht sein ...

Aber Friedrich war so grausam. Seine Finger kannten genau die Stellen, die sie zu berühren hatten, wenn er Johann in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte. Und dass dessen Hände gefesselt waren, ließ seine Situation nicht wirklich besser werden.

Gequält lachend wand er sich unter Friedrichs Händen, der ihn heute anscheinend wirklich leiden lassen wollte. Als er endlich von ihm abließ, war Johann schmerzhaft erregt und schnappte nach Luft.

Friedrich, der auf seinem unteren Rücken saß, beugte sich jetzt vor und raunte ihm ins Ohr: "An deiner Stelle... weißt du, Johann, an deiner Stelle würde ich mich dafür entschuldigen..." Wie beiläufig ließ er seine Hand über Johanns Seite wandern, wo der besonders empfindlich war.

Johann zuckte zusammen und lachte auf. Natürlich konnte das Friedrich nicht dazu bewegen, aufzuhören, es war, als hätte er jetzt erst so richtig Gefallen daran gefunden, ihn zu kitzeln. Er saß auf Johanns Oberschenkeln, groß und unbewegt, sodass Johann nun nicht einmal mehr mit den Füßen strampeln konnte, und nahm nun beide Arme zu Hilfe, um seinen Hals zu kitzeln, seine Achseln, seine Seiten. Johann lachte, japste, schrie, bettelte, und bei Friedrichs Aussagen, er verstehe nicht, wieso er aufhören solle, Johann lache doch, also es sei doch alles gut, hatte Johann kurz das Bedürfnis, ihn zu schlagen. Aber natürlich waren seine Hände gefesselt.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Friedrich von ihm abließ, und auch das erst, nachdem Johann sich wirklich zu keiner Entschuldigung bereit gezeigt hatte, obwohl Friedrich es ihm mehrmals gesagt hatte.

Friedrich hielt also auf einmal inne, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie kann man nur so stur sein..."

Johanns Starrköpfigkeit hatte ihn nur noch mehr erregt, und das würde sein Partner jetzt wohl oder übel ausbaden müssen... wenn Friedrich auch wusste, dass Johann genau das wollte, und sich aus genau diesem Grund nicht entschuldigt hatte. Schließlich taten sie das nicht zum ersten Mal.

Als Johann schließlich hörte, dass Friedrich die Nachttischschublade öffnete - sehen konnte er in seiner Position noch immer nicht wirklich viel - schoss auf einmal Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, und das heiße Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib wurde noch stärker.

"Was ist das?", fragte Johann, obwohl er die Antwort schon längst kannte, und obwohl er wusste, dass Friedrich ihm sowieso keine vernünftige Antwort geben würde.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war der kühle Lufthauch auf einmal neben seinem Kopf, und dann die weiche Seide der Krawatte, die Friedrich ihm jetzt um die Augen schlang. Johann schluckte.

"Rate doch", murmelte Friedrich von hinten gegen sein Ohr. "Was für dumme Fragen du stellst."

Als endlich etwas seine Erektion streifte, keuchte Johann überrascht auf, doch noch bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte, zog Friedrich seine Finger wieder weg und rieb stattdessen seinen Damm, die Gegend um seinen After mit Gleitgel ein.

"Warum kannst du mich nicht anfassen", seufzte Johann und stöhnte frustriert auf, als Friedrich erneut schon nach einer kurzen Berührung die Hand wieder von seinen Hoden wegnahm.

"Warum?" Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. "Denkst du etwa, hier geht es um dein Vergnügen?"

Jetzt drang er mit einem Finger in Johann ein, nicht gerade vorsichtig, aber trotzdem darauf bedacht, den anderen nicht zu verletzen. Johann stöhnte auf.

"Nein, dazu hast du mich zu sehr verärgert, fürchte ich..."

Schon spürte Johann einen zweiten Finger in sich, ein schmerzhaftes Brennen, als Friedrich seine engen Muskeln weitete, und er musste ins Kissen beißen, um sich zu beherrschen. Jetzt war Friedrich fast so weit, gleich würde er in ihn eindringen, und dann... Johann stöhnte leise in freudiger Erwartung.

"Shhh", hörte er Friedrich hinter sich sagen, aber es war kaum etwas von Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Er herrschte ihn an, still zu sein. Dann spürte Johann auf einmal Friedrichs Hände an seinem Hintern, dann an seinen Oberschenkeln, und dann fühlte er, wie Friedrich sich auf seine Hüfte setzte, sodass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte, und dann, wie sein harter Penis in ihn eindrang.

Es tat weh, wie immer, aber Johann genoss gerade den Schmerz. Er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um auch ja keine Geräusche von sich zu geben, aber auch das schaffte er heute. Er wusste, dass Friedrich das nicht mochte, wenn er Geräusche machte, und diese erzwungene Zurückhaltung erregte ihn selbst wiederum. Ganz still lag er da, den Kopf zwischen seinen gefesselten, gezwungenermaßen ausgestreckten Armen mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Er atmete einfach nur und versuchte, selbst seinen Atemzügen den Anschein von Ruhe und Unbeteiligtheit zu geben.

Friedrich dagegen stöhnte laut auf, als er in Johann eindrang. Er war so heiß und eng und herrlich! Für ein paar Sekunden schloss er die Augen, sein Griff um Johanns Hüften verstärkte sich noch ein wenig,  er genoss das Gefühl, Johanns Hitze um seine Erektion zu spüren, und er genoss das Gefühl der Macht, die er über seinen Freund hatte...

Dann lehnte er sich vor, tätschelte Johann vorsichtig eine Schulter.

"Du kannst ja doch ganz brav sein... so still..." Er hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken. Dann begann er sich endlich zu bewegen.

Ihm wurde so heiß, als er begann, die Hüfte zu bewegen, und Friedrich konnte nicht anders, als lustvoll aufzustöhnen. Er bemerkte, wie fest er Johann umklammert hielt, wusste nicht, ob er ihm wehtat, aber er vermutete, dass Johann das sowieso wollte, und unternahm deshalb nichts. Bei den ersten Hüftbewegungen ging ein Zittern durch Friedrichs Körper, und er stöhnte gegen seinen Nacken, geradezu gequält, es war einfach so unglaublich gut. Eine Lustwelle nach der anderen wogte durch seinen Körper, als er endlich Johanns leises Keuchen hörte, Johanns Bewegungen, der seinen Rhythmus angenommen hatte, und Friedrich stützte sich endlich auf, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben. Gott, wie es ihn erregte, Johann so wehrlos und geil vor sich liegen zu sehen…

Friedrich beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus, er atmete schwer, Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn, aber er spürte kaum etwas anderes als sein pulsierendes Glied, das er mit jedem Stoß noch tiefer in Johann vergraben wollte.

Johann unter ihm schaffte es nicht mehr, sein Stöhnen immer zu unterdrücken, auch sein keuchender Atem wurde lauter, aber Friedrich war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich wirklich dafür zu interessieren. Völlig egal, was Johann jetzt tat, er war auf der Matratze fixiert, und er wollte ihn jetzt ficken, schnell, brutal und bis zu einem gewissen Grad rücksichtslos. Hart stieß er in das heiße, enge Loch, er fühlte, wie Johann sich ihm entgegen bewegte, so gut er in seiner eingeschränkten Position eben konnte, und sein halb unterdrücktes Stöhnen, das er von Zeit zu Zeit hörte, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Jedes Geräusch, das Johann trotzdem von sich gab, erregte Friedrich noch ein wenig mehr, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war, und je erregter er war, desto schneller und härter wurde Friedrich...

Johann seufzte laut, gab dann so etwas wie ein Grunzen von sich, stöhnte, und Friedrich wurde immer hemmungsloser.

Friedrich glaubte schon, eine Pause machen zu müssen, weil er die Hitze in seinem Körper bald nicht mehr aushalten würde, doch er konnte nicht aufhören, in Johann zu stoßen, er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, und endlich kündigte sich sein Orgasmus an, instinktiv packte er Johann hart an den Schultern, härter als er es ohnehin schon tat, und er wusste, dass er keine fünf Stöße mehr durchhalten würde. Und endlich fühlte er, wie sich sein Samen in Johann ergoss, und er wurde von einer gewaltigen Woge erfasst, die ihn erst laut aufstöhnen ließ und ihm dann den Atem nahm.

Als Johann Friedrichs harten Griff an den Schultern spürte, als der andere mit einem letzten, leidenschaftlichen Stöhnen schließlich kam und dann hinter ihm beinahe zusammenbrach, wurde Johann für einen Moment fast schwarz vor Augen. Die Anspannung in seinem Unterleib wurde für wenige Sekundenbruchteile fast unerträglich groß - dann hielt Friedrich in seinen Bewegungen inne.

Johann hörte ihn hinter sich atmen, immer langsamer und tiefer, er spürte die verschwitzte Haut von Friedrichs Hüften, die noch immer gegen seine Pobacken gepresst war, er spürte die heißen Hände auf seinen Schultern - aber vor allem war da seine eigene, schmerzhaft vor sich hin pochende Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen. Er wollte nichts so sehr wie endlich Erlösung zu finden, aber Friedrich...

Friedrich lachte leise. "Na, so frustriert? Was ist denn los?"

Gequält stöhnte Johann auf. "Das weißt du! Bitte, Fritz!"

"Bitte? Was, bitte? Du musst dich schon deutlicher ausdrücken." Friedrich löste jetzt seine Hände von Johanns Schultern und begann, unschuldig seinen Hintern zu streicheln.

Noch immer lag Johann auf dem Bauch, und er versuchte sich irgendwie auf die Seite zu drehen, zum einen um sich vor Friedrichs Händen zu retten, die sanft seine Pobacken streichelten und durch die Berührung dafür sorgten, dass es zwischen Johanns Beinen beständig weiterpochte, zum anderen um endlich seinen Penis in Greifweite von Friedrichs Händen zu bringen.

"Was soll denn die Turnerei, Wolfi?"

Johann hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme, und natürlich hörte Friedrich nicht auf, seinen Hintern zu streicheln, seine Oberschenkel. "Gibt es etwas, was du mir damit sagen willst?"

Nun hatte Johann das äußerste an Beweglichkeit, das mit diesen Handschellen möglich war, erreicht, und hing völlig schief im Bett, noch immer mit den Händen an dem Gitter am Kopfende angekettet. Es war eine unwürdige Position, und neben Friedrich, der nun, nach dem Orgasmus, wieder einigermaßen rational denken konnte und ihn gespielt unschuldig anlächelte, kam er sich lachhaft vor.

Nur das Gefühl der Demütigung, das Johann durch seine Körperhaltung verspürte, hielt ihn davon ab, laut und frustriert aufzustöhnen. "Verdammt, Friedrich! Jetzt fass mich doch endlich an!"

Es dauerte unerträglich lange, bis Friedrich schließlich Erbarmen zeigte, und seine Hände, die er beständig weiter nach vorne geführt hatte, endlich um Johanns erigiertes Glied legte.

Johann stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, aber er schaffte es, seine Hüfte unter Kontrolle zu halten und nicht in Friedrichs Hand zu stoßen. Er wusste genau, dass Friedrich ihm die erhoffte Erlösung noch länger verweigern würde, wenn er versuchte, sie so selbst zu erlangen. Er kniff die Augen fest zu, biss die Zähne zusammen, so hart, dass seine Kiefermuskeln schmerzten, aber er schaffte es.

Und endlich, endlich hörte er Friedrich leise lachen. "Du kannst es ja. Ein bisschen Disziplin... hat schließlich noch keinem geschadet... nicht, Wolfi?"

Johann blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, denn sobald er geendet hatte, bewegte Friedrich endlich seine Hände, und er musste nur ein paar wenige Herzschläge lang Johanns Penis und seine Hoden massieren, bis Johann schließlich endlich kam.

Endlich, endlich schoss sein Orgasmus, die Erlösung, nach dem er sich so gesehnt, die er gebraucht hatte und die ihm doch jetzt so lange verwehrt geblieben war, durch seinen Körper und schüttelte ihn durch.

Johann stöhnte laut auf, zerrte an seinen Fesseln, die metallisch gegen das Bettgestell klackerten, aber natürlich dennoch nicht nachgaben, und als es endlich vorbei und der Funkenflug hinter seinen Lidern vorbei war, sank er erschöpft in sich zusammen.

Das nächste, was er bewusst wahrnahm, waren Friedrichs Hände an seinem Penis, die mit seinem Sperma spielten, Tropfen davon auf seinen Oberschenkeln und seinem Bauch zurückließen; dann Friedrichs warme Lippen, die er gegen Johanns Mund drückte.

"Mein Schatz", flüsterte Friedrich ihm ins Ohr. In diesem Moment, in dem Johann nur Erschöpfung und die Nachklänge seines Orgasmus spürte, war er sich nicht sicher, welcher Friedrich ihm lieber war: der dominante, der in ihm diese unwahrscheinliche Lust entfachte, der ihn quälte, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt - oder der zärtliche, der ihn jetzt sanft streichelte, der ihn warm auf die Lippen küsste, und ihm dann die Handschellen löste.

Mit einem zufriedenen Aufseufzen ließ Johann die Hände sinken, da er es jetzt endlich konnte, drehte sich auf den Rücken, und vergrub seine Hände in Friedrichs roten Locken.

Der andere sah ihn fast schon belustigt aus seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen an, die jetzt wieder sanft und weich waren. Hingebungsvoll erwiderte er den Kuss, den Johann ihm auf die Lippen hauchte.

Sanft streichelte er Fritz durch die Haare, der kurz mit seinem erschlaffenden Penis spielte, dann liebevoll über seinen Bauch strich, und küsste ihn sanft auf die Schulter, bevor er sich hinlegte. Er war auf einmal so unglaublich müde ...

 

Fritz legte die Handschellen neben sich auf den Nachttisch und rutschte dann wieder zu Johann auf. Zärtlich legte er den Arm um ihn und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Wange. "Ich liebe dich, Wolfi", murmelte er ihm ins Ohr, um ihm zu sagen, dass das, wie er ihn gerade behandelt hatte, nichts bedeutete, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich dich auch", murmelte Johann und gähnte. Friedrichs Umarmung und dessen ruhiger werdender Atem machten ihn so müde, dass er auch bald einschlief.


End file.
